


HIDAN NO ARIA: ¿Que Tan Lejos Puedes Llegar?

by PoluxCoult



Category: Hidan no Aria | Aria the Scarlet Ammo
Genre: Gen, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoluxCoult/pseuds/PoluxCoult
Summary: Luego de que todas las pantallas de la Escuela Butei son Hakeadas mostrando  un homicidio en masa en un Programa de Televisión,  el Equipo Baskerville es el principal en buscarlo, Localizarlo y Neutralizar al responsable pero cuando este juego del gato y Ratón se salga de control, Que Tanto respetara Kinji, Área, Reki, Riko, en respetar. La Ley Articulo 9 Independiente de la Situación. Un Butei no puede Matar
Relationships: Kanzaki H. Aria/Tohyama Kinji
Kudos: 1





	HIDAN NO ARIA: ¿Que Tan Lejos Puedes Llegar?

Dos segundos de descarga 220 en todo su cuerpo vasto para despertarlo

Kinji (adolorido):¡¡¡HIIAAAAAAAA!!!...¡¡¡HAAAA!!!

¿?: te pusimos un chip explosivo en el Cráneo…¿Te Suena Familiar?

Sentado en una silla, en una Habitación Pequeña con 4 Paredes, Dos Muebles Destruidos, Una Puerta con los Vidrios tipo Llovizna y Una Iluminación Verde Oscura, La bolsa sobre la cabeza de Kinji fue retirada cuando la Luz ilumino su rostro revelo a alguien con Ojos molestos y un semblante cansado, No llevaba puesto su Traje antibalas, su rostro como su ropa estaban mullidas, con algunas heridas en la cara y un moretón en el ojo Izquierdo

Frente a él estaban dos Estudiantes Butei con el Traje reglamentario, uno era un Muchacho de 16 años como el De pelo Corto, ojos de Niño, su rostro sería mucho más infantil si no estuviera lleno de gasas, y algunos Moretones a la vista, más una mirada nada apática

**_Rumiro Hasashi_ **

**_16 años_ **

**_Preparatoria Butei_ **

**_Rango E_ **

Junto a el estaba una Persona más, calva con una Máscara de soporte de Vida en su cara, con ojos Negros y un cuerpo mejor que el de Rumiro, lo miraba sin ninguna emoción serio como una piedra, a su lado estaba otra silla que estaba frente a Kinji, sentada en esa Silla estaba una Chica de cuerpo pequeño y atributos casi nulos pequeña como una niña de secundaria

Al intentar moverse dio a entender que sus manos y pies estaban esposadas, pero si no se equivocaba ¿Esas Esposas se Ajustaron Mas? cuando logro mirar sus pies vio que llevaba esposas que aferraban cada pie a una de las patas de la silla que estaba clavada al suelo con tornillos

Ahora que las miraba bien en las el sistema de aseguramiento y el Cerrojo llevaban un pequeño mecanismo, al mover un poco su Pie Derecho efectivamente la Esposa apretó más, “CLas-Clis” fue el sonido del Arma Reglamentaria Glock 17 del Butei con Mascara lo que llamo la atención de Kinji ante todo

Enmascarado (serio): ¿El Detonador y el Explosivo…Dónde Están?

Kinji (confundido agacha su cabeza hacia abajo): ya-ya te la di

Enmascarado (con un semblante cansado): ¡Kinji!...¿A Quién le diste el Detonador y el Explosivo?

Kinji(confundido frunce el ceño): ¿Qué?...¿Qué es?...¿De que Hablas? Lo que le di acaso no era

Enmascarado(tranquilo y Serio): Contare hasta 10…¿Dime a quien le Dista el Detonado y el Explosivo? O la Asesino

Quito la bolsa colocando él cañón de la pistola en su cien, efectivamente era Aria, pero su pelo ya no era igual sus vivases Coletas Magentas ya no estaban y ella tenía un pequeño aparato pegado en la frente, las mismas esposas estaban aferrándola a ella amordazada con cinta Aisladora su mirada mostraba Tristeza y Miedo sus ojos con lágrimas destrozaban a Kinji

Frente a él estaba la Chica a la que amaba, verla en ese estado tan asustado, tal vez sea un efecto secundario del Modo Histeria pero su miedo exploto, “La tienen” era todo lo que su cabeza pensaba, y por reflejo intento ir a el la para calmarla y deshacerse de esos dos pero sus Muñecas y los Tobillos fueran apretados por las Esposas

Kinji(alterado): Aria…saldremos de esta(La esclerótica de sus ojos se volvieron rojas, con las lágrimas en los bordes de los parpados)…Tranquila saldremos de Esta, saldremos de esta entiendes

Aria solo asiente mirando al suelo con los ojos abiertos

Enmascarado (serio mira a Kinji): ¡Uno!

Kinji ( mira al enmascarado con resentimiento en sus ojos): ¡Escúchame! Ya le di lo que él me pidió, ¿quería algo mas?, ¿Si Hubo un Malentendido? Yo lo arreglare le daré lo que él, lo que tú me pidas

Enmascarado: ¡Dos!

Kinji(yendo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos): ¡Escucha! Esto se puede dialogar, entre nosotros, entre Buteis

Miro a Rumiro pero nada el no parecía estar en desacuerdo, el arma no se apartó de su cabeza

Enmascarado:¡Tres!

Esto altero a Kinji que se abalanzo hacia adelante ahora las esposas se aferraron a sus manos, las Silla no se movía un centímetro

Kinji(abatatándose hacia los lados):!DIOS¡…¡MUTOU! ¡MUTOU!

A pesar de gritar su nombre con mucha molestia él no se alteraba, Aria miro hacia abajo agachando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, su sangre comenzaba hervirse, pero esto no altero al enmascarado, dejo de moverse bruscamente cerrando los ojos y calmándose respirando paulatinamente

Kinji(sonriendo): ¡Esta Bien!, ¡Esta Muy Bien!, ¡Escucha¡ ¡Escucha¡, se dónde está el Explosivo y el Detonador ¡Me Descubriste¡( Aria lo miro)¡Puedo ayudarte!...¡Mutou!

Mutou(Molesto): ¿Cómo me Ayudaste en el Barco?(tocándose la Macara con la mano libre) ¿De esa Forma?

La sonrisa de Kinji se esfumo, ahora su mirada mostraba alteración y su voz nervios pero sobre todo enojo

Kinji (nervioso): si no bajas el arma no voy a diré nada

Mutou (levantando los hombros):¡Tú Decides!, ¡Cuatro!

Kinji (casi moviéndose): lo que buscas está en París, quieres saber dónde en París, suéltala o Jamás…

Mutou(negando con la Cabeza): ¿No está en París?, ¡Cinco¡

Kinji (con enojo en sus ojos se recuesta contra el respaldar de la silla):…!Te los Conseguiré¡, pero si la asesinas no conseguirás nada

Mutou: Seis

Kinji(vuelve a mover con furia la silla volviendo a ser apretados): !No estas Escuchándome¡…!Solamente Conseguirás lo que Quieres Si la Sueltas¡…

Sin ningún aviso Mutou coloco el Cañón sobre el Muslo desnudo de Aria, y Disparo ”PUUUMMMM”

Aria (adolorida lleva la cabeza hacia atrás):MMMMM…MMMMM…MMMM-MMMMMMM…MMMMMM.MMMMMM

Kinji (asustado): NOOOOOOO-NO-NO-NOOO…¡Desgraciado Maldito!

Mutou (enojado): ¡Tu Crees que es Broma!…! Tu Crees que esto es Broma! ¡Crees que no Puedo Hacerlo!

Kinji(Mirando a Aria): Mírame… todo está bien…por favor mírame

La Ira y el Odio de Ver la Pierna Con La herida de Bala en Aria en su Muslo termino de Hervir su sangre entrando en el Histeria King, pero no sirvió sus Muñecas y Tobillos comenzaron a ser aplastados, si los movía demasiado podría rompérselos, los efectos del Histeria solo empeoraron todo, su mente trabajaba a 1000 por Hora buscando un método para salir de allí pero no funcionaba

Mutou(gritando enojado):!¿DONDE ESTAN, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN, DONDE RAYOS ESTAN?¡(agarrando a aria del pelo y apoyándola junto al cañón)…SIETE(Kinji lo mira alterado enojado y asustado)…SIETE

Kinji(Furioso y enojado): ¡Desgraciado Maldito!, ¡TE VOY A MATAR,TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR, INFELIZ¡

Mutou (sin mirarlo): ¡OCHO!

Nuevamente su cerebro se alteró por la cuenta regresiva, su as bajo la manga no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, su miedo por Aria nublaba su juicio, escuchar sus gemidos de dolor destruyeron su cabeza instantáneamente, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro quitándose cualquier horrible pensamiento de él, cuando se detuvo miro al suelo

Kinji(con la respiración agitada y nerviosa mira a los ojos a Muto: ¡Por favor!, suéltala ya…te prometo(Mirando los ojos furiosos de Muto pero también asustado)…Puedo intentar, puedo averiguar qué fue lo que…

Mutou (furioso): ¡Nueve!

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, no estaba pensando en otra cosa que Ária su compañera, había dejado de Gemir pero lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas y los ojos de Mutou serios pero enojados con la mascara cubriendo su boca y nariz

Kinji(Pálido con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos): Escúchame, Escúchame…quiero cooperar ayudarte a obtener lo que quieres…pero esto no es justo…esto no está bien aún eres un Butei

Mutou (mirando a Kinji):…

La respuesta le dijo todo a Kinji, los ojos sin emociones de su antiguo Mejor Amigo lo obligaron a entenderlo

Kinji(negando con la cabeza): No…No…No…No(una Lagrima cae de sus ojos, y Aria cierra los suyos)…No

Mutou: ¡Diez!

El gatillo fue apretado y la Bala salió disparada incrustándose en el Cráneo de Aria

Kinji(Gritando):¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**_7 MESES ANTES_ **

Los días transcurrían con apática tranquilidad desde que Kinji, Aria y Reki había restringido el plan Maestro de las Hermanas Cao Cao, Igual que en sus Viejos tiempos comenzando como compañeros tomaron el Colectivo de las 7:58, junto a otros estudiantes de la Escuela Butei como Shiranui quien casualmente estaba rodeado de chicas ansiosas por hablar con el muchacho de Bello rostro, Fuuma, Akira Mamiya que observaba con una mirada resentida y molesta lo cerca que estaban Kinji y Aria al sentarse en el Colectivo, Jeanne d’Arc leyendo un sin mostrar atención a su alrededor, también estaban Mutou y Hiraga Aya enfrascados en una pequeña discusión empezada cuando Mutou se burló de la pequeña estudiante Butei y por supuesto Hotogi Shirayuki sentada junto al de su Lado Izquierdo abrazando su brazo con total felicidad ignorando que el Brazo de Kinji poco a poco se introducía entre sus enormes tetas.

Lo mejor que podía hacer el Estudiante Butei era mirar hacia otro lado aprovechando las mangas del traje antibalas no permitían mucho tacto y su brazo estaba apoyado en el asiento, esto calmaría el Hervor de su sangre para no entrar en su tan odiado Modo, después de todo también era la mejor Opción ya que a su lado Un Demonio de Pequeña figura lo miraba ferozmente

Cargando una bolsa sobre sus pequeños Muslos con Bollos de Duraznos, la Mujer más peligrosa de toda la escuela Butei con un club de Fans incluido Kanzaki H. Aria lo Observaba con una mirada muy furiosa o mejor dicho muy celosa, pero su mirada no era la única que lo Invadía las miradas de todos Los Hombres y algunas mujeres estaban sobre el Algunas miradas Recelosas, Molestas y Celosas de parte de todos los Hombres por tener a su lado a dos de las Bellezas de la Academia y de Asco y Odio por las Mujeres que veían a Kinji como un Mujeriego

De pronto el Ring ton del celular de Aria llamo la atención de los dos la Mujer/Niña con ojos Magenta abrió el Celular y en su caja de Mensajes había recibido algo al abrirlo decía esto

_Mensaje de: Abogado_

_Asunto: Madre_

_Buenos días señorita Kanzaki, Gracias a las Declaraciones de Jeanne D’Arc, Vlad, Mine Riko y Las Hermanas, me llevo mucho trabajo pero logre que tu madre salga de la Cárcel antes del juicio de Kanae, pero será solo por una semana pagando una fianza de 300.000Yen, solo con una condición tú y otros 4 oficiales del Gobierno la tendrán vigilada las 24Hs del día aplicando una Prisión Domiciliaria que durara toda la semana. Y Eso es todo me despido_

Aria (con la boca abierta deja caer el teléfono de su mano): ¡Mi Mama Estará en mi Departamento toda la Semana!

Solo faltaban 3 semanas para que Aria vuelva a París ella aún conservaba el anillo que Kinji le dio esa Noche que provoco que se desmaye mientras humo salía de su cabeza y como tal la Promesa de Kinji seguía en pie guardando sus sentimientos hacia Aria en lo más profundo de su corazón, cuando ella se Vaya probablemente sus deseos de tener a una vida normal sin departamentos Butei, Sin olor a Pólvora, Sin Armas, Espadas o Cuchillos a su disposición, sin Crímenes o organizaciones que derrotar una vez que su vida regrese a la Normalidad todas esas situaciones que tanto le desagradan por fin desaparedzan 

Kinji (sonriendo): eso es genial tú y tu mama estarán…

Aria(feliz):!!!KINJI¡¡¡

Sin poder reaccionar Aria abrazo el Brazo de su compañero por la felicidad apoyando sus atributos contra su Extremidad, incluso teniendo Menos atributos que Hotogi y en las mismas condiciones que su Brazo Izquierdo cubierto por el traje, el simple tacto de la Zona Erógena de Aria sobre la Extremidad de Kinji casi provoco una Explosión en la Sangre Hirviente del sucesor de la Familia Tohyama, necesitaba tranquilizarse por lo que más quería

Aria(fregándose contra el Brazo de Kinji): Mi Mama ¡Mi Mama Vendrá a Casa¡ Estaremos Juntas¡ Lo Logre lo Logre! ¡Mi Mama Por Fin! ¡Saldrá de ese Agujero Por Fin!…¡Por Fin!(apoyando la mejilla sobre su hombro)

Kinji(Con sudor en la frente)(Voz Off): ¡Esto no está Bien Tengo que Hacer Algo!

Shirayuki(sonriendo con una mirada sombría): estoy feliz por ti y tu madre pero ¡Podrías Alejarte del Brazo del Brazo de Kin-Chan no ves que lo Incomodas!

Aria (Molesta): Y-Y-Yo lo incomodo que hay de tu y t-t-t-t-t-tus cosas tu también lo incomodas 

El Pleito entre las dos Chicas solo Provoco que se aferraran mas a los Brazos de Kinji, tenía que levantarse del asiento alejarse del aroma de Aria lo más que podía a la fuerza si era necesario, Estaba por escaparse de la trampa femenina cuando junto a él todos los demás muchachos del colectivo se levantaron consecutivamente, Corazones en los ojos de Todos los hombres, Riko Mine había subido al Colectivo de la Academia Butei 

Entre los múltiples halagos de los fans Masculinos de la Academia Butei, la Mirada Traviesa de Riko Cayo sobre Kinji pero no era solo Riko la que tenía sus ojos sobre el Sentada a un costado completamente sola con ojos inexpresivos como un Robot, acompañado de su siempre confiable Lobo Plateado Haimaki quien recibía cordialmente las caricias de las Jóvenes Butei de la Academia.

El Colectivo llego a la Academia, los Conocidos de Kinji y Aria se esparcieron por todo el edificio en busca de sus respectivos departamentos Butei, el día recién comenzaba y las clases de la primera hora de Kinji y Aria seria Amdo por lo que Aria entendía el Profesor daría una Exposición sobre Equipos Antigases Tóxicos y Venenosos, una vez llegaron a su respectivo Departamento el Profesor los esperaba con un Proyector y una pantalla Gigante

Profesor (acercándose a la pantalla): Buenos días Futuros Butei hoy como verán hablaremos de equipos y Maniobras Antigases Tóxicos y Venenosos, pero Primero comencemos por ¿Qué es un Gas Toxico?, estoy informado de que todos aquí ya han tenido encuentros cercanos con este tipo de Armas letales así que no explicare a fondo lo que es y Produce en los cuerpos. Las armas químicas utilizan las propiedades tóxicas de sustancias químicas para matar, herir o incapacitar. El armamento químico se diferencia de las armas convencionales o armas nucleares porque sus efectos destructivos no se deben principalmente a una fuerza explosiva. El uso ofensivo en organismos vivientes…

Algunos estudiantes no prestaban atención, como había dicho estos equipos eran algo con lo que trataban Habitualmente tenían experiencia Técnica, Manual y Practica era una clase bastante “Sobrada”. Cuando el profesor activo el Proyector lo que se mostraba en pantalla no era ningún Manual de Equipo sino un Canal de Noticias de cualquier Canal de Televisión

Profesor(confundido va hacia la computadora junto al Proyector): ¿Y Esto que Es?…¿Por qué no muestra los Archivos Grabados?...¿Ahora que, no entra?, Tampoco me deja sacarlo…!Ni Apagarlo¡ ¡Algunos Estudiantes de Informa me ayudan con Esto¡

Kinji(Voz en Off): si no me equivoco que no es un programa de Entrevistas de Celebridades y Famosos, lo vi hace un par de días pero luego me aburrí

Los estudiantes de Informa dejaron sus bancos y caminaron al lado del Profesor estudiante prefirieron no prestar atención a lo que estaba en pantalla y sacaron sus teléfonos solo para llevarse la gran sorpresa que también en sus pantallas estaba el mismo canal de Noticias

Chica Butei 1(mirando el celular): aquí también esta

Chico Butei 1(intercalando su mirada entre su Celular y la pantalla): Heee que está pasando aquí

Entonces el Programa comenzó, naturalmente se escucharon aplausos y ovaciones del público la cámara encuadro a una persona en un traje muy elegante de color Rojo y Negro con un pelo corto peinado hacia atrás de color negro y un bigote rizado, un Hombre adulto de tal vez unos 45 años entado en un escritorio de caoba, junto a él estaba una silla de Oficina y una mesa de Pies. El Hombre portaba una sonrisa y luego de tres segundos hablo

Presentador(altanero y emocionado): ¡¡Bienvenidos a otro Nuevo Programa de “Home Review” Soy Kanji Akira su Guapo Presentador y el Día de Hoy Tenemos a un Gran Invitado!!, si han estado en los últimos programas sabrán de quien se trata si es así ¡Genial¡ y si no que mal, así que podemos decir de nuestro siguiente Invitado que no allá sido leído en las Portadas de sus libros, la Joven celebridad de tan solo 24 años de edad Experto en los dramas Románticos que lo han hecho llegar a la fama gracias al Público juvenil, ¡Kaijū Senku!

El solo hecho de nombrar a ese muchacho llamo la atención de muchas chicas de la Habitación incluido Aria. De un telón negro salieron dos Personas la Música se escuchó por todo el Set de Filmación y los aplausos se volvieron locos con muchos gritos de Chicas de Por medio.

Ambos Vestían dos trajes muy elegantes uno de Color azul y Negro y el Otro el común Negro con Blanco, uno era una Mujer Rubia hermosa con unas tenas casi a la par de Shirayuki con el pelo atado en una cola de Caballo, el otro era un Kaijū de rostro aun juvenil que de igual forma que su acompañante femenina llevaba su pelo atado en una cola de caballo lo curioso de su pelo es que comenzaba siendo de color Marrón oscuro y terminaba en azul oscuro las puntas. 

Lo que ellos no sabían es que no era solo en su habitación que se transmitía el programa sino en cada aparato y Pantalla electrónica de todo el Edificio, y tanto el Departamento de Inquesta, Logi e incluso Misaki Nakasorachi intentaban descubrir la causa 

Por otro Lado Masters se estaban Tsuzuri Umeko Sayonaki Tooru, Yadokoro Irina Nangou, Chan Wu, Takamagahara Yutori, Yuuki Ruri, Midorimatsu Takeru había dejado sus celulares juntos para ver al mismo tiempo la transmisión, la puerta se abrió y Ranbyou 

Ranbyou (golpeando la puerta a puño cerrado): Alguno de Ustedes me puede decir ¡¿Que Está Sucediendo?¡, porque tenemos un canal de televisión en todas y cada una de las pantallas de esta institución, ¡Yutori Tienes Algo¡

Yutori(Limpiando sus lentes): Tengo a todos en Inquesta trabajando, intentando entender que está sucediendo, seguramente tardaremos 2 a 3 minutos en quitar esta filtración de la academia y que la provoco

Ranbyou(señalando su Celular Molesta): ¡Entonces Tenemos que Fumarnos a todo este Estúpido Programa por otros 3 Minutos!

Volviendo con el programa Kaijū se había sentado en la silla con su Pie Derecho encima de su rodilla, mientras que su asistente estaba a su lado

Kanji (Emocionado): Dime como es que solo hace unos meses atrás nadie te conocía en las redes y luego ¡¡Bomm!! Furor en las redes, todo el mundo hablando de ti, tendencias en todas las plataformas habidas y por haber Noticias, Blogs y ahora en la Televisión (apuntando a la cámara) diablos incluso tu canal en Yorub sobre pasa los 10.000 Subscriptores, dinos a toda la audiencia como fue que lo lograste y si pensabas que esto sucedería

Secretaria(colocando su mano Derecha sobre el Hombro Izquierdo de Kaijū): deténgase hay mismo, lo crea o no el es un Hombre sensible, no permitiré que le hagan Preguntas que lo incomoden

Kaijū(agachando un poco la cabeza): Gracias Touka pero, está bien…me conozca y entienda (mira a su secretaria y ella asiente con la cabeza):Mi padre… era…un hombre Testarudo, Tacaño, Fácil de Enfurecer, a veces impulsivo y arrogante pero sobre todas las cosas era una persona que no creía en la prosperidad Tecnología, así lo defino yo, prefirió hacer todo a la antigua, no le gustaba las computadoras, Teléfonos, Laptops o cualquier aparato electrónico, mi casa solo eran libros, y todos los santos días desde mi infancia a adolescencia debía leerme un libro dejando una reseña escrita en papel, cuando comencé a crecer nuestros desacuerdos aumentaron hasta que decidí dejar mi casa y vivir, una vez que tuve mi vida entre muchas comillas “Arreglada” comencé a escribir historias y publicarlas en internet y luego bueno sucedió todo lo que ven. Esto claro de una forma muy resumida solo diré que hubo violencia familiar en mi infancia y un padre Bastante malhumorado, supongo que debería agradecerle después de todo, de no ser por el nunca hubiera logrado esto

Kanji(con una mirada apenada): supongo que decir todo esto te hace sentir más libre sin un peso de más…(a lo que el Joven responde asintiendo la cabeza) pero sabes hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar y no soy el único interesado…me han dicho que en ti cruzada buscando trabajo te uniste al Departamento Butei

Ranbyou que había encendido un cigarrillo se detuvo en medio de la puerta girándose con el Ceño fruncido, mirando a Yutori mientras Chan Wu de Lezzar caminaba hacia los archivos

Kanji(apuntando a las puertas de salida donde habían dos Butei Masculinos): curiosamente hoy nos acompañan dos oficiales Butei pagados por Mua, espero que no te importe hablar de ese asunto aunque también podrías desmentirlo ya que por ahora es solo un Rumor

Kaijū (abriendo los ojos un poco con algo de nervios): Bueno…yo no tengo mucho que contar de mi experiencia Butei, ¿Puedo?(frente a el había una copa de Vino vacía)

Kanji (sacando una botella de Vino de debajo del escritorio y sirviendo): claro no te preocupes a todos nos vendría genial un trago

Kaijū(tomando un sorbo de Vino): supongo que los rumores no son mentira si yo…yo fui un Butei que estuvo activo por 2 años, entre en el departamento de Repier pero no fue mi…mejor decisión, era muy malo, en general, era terrible en todo, Manejo de Armas, Puntería, Tecnología, Manejo de Vehículos, Estratega, Conocimiento…(se queda mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta)…tampoco era un inútil es solo que ser un Butei no es cosa Fácil

Kanji (apenado): lamentamos oír eso

Kaijū (negando con las manos con una sonrisa tonta): o no por favor, a mí siempre me a gustado dar el Ejemplo en mis historias por eso también me gustaría darles un ejemplo, desde mi punto de Vista a ellos los Butei…(al decir eso los Butei parecieron mofarse de sus palabras, con una sonrisa procedió a beber lo último del contenido de la copa)por eso es que voy a Matar a todos en este Salón(serio con una seca Arqueada mirando al público presente)

De pronto todos los estudiantes en la academia Butei quedan paralizados con los ojos abiertos, Kinji y Aria se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, Mientras en Masters Yutori salió corriendo al departamento de Inquesta

En el Programa se Hizo el silencio, y los Butei había sacado las armas de sus fundas pero aun no apuntaban a Kaijū, incluso el Rostro sonriente y Bromista de Kanji se había distorsionado con algo de miedo

Kanji (algo preocupado se aleja): creo que es un poco más revelador de lo que teníamos en mente

Touka (apuntando al rostro de Kaijū): no se preocupen, esto es normal, cuando toma tiende a perder el control de lo que dice ( el rostro de Kaijū estaba nuevamente perdido en un punto desconocido)

Esto calmo un poco a los espectadores quienes comenzaron a reír con excepción de los Butei 

Kanji (aun desconfiado): Vaya…eso es…Relajante

Kaijū (se levanta del asiento) (suspirando): Touka…eres un amor, Dime Kanji estoy en lo correcto(voltea mirando a Kanji con una pequeña sonrisa apuntando a Touka) ella es hermosa, quiero decir que sería de mi sin ella, obviamente ustedes también son parte pero Touka ella es especial, es la mejor persona que he conocido

Touka (confundida): Gra-cias 

Kaijū (levantando la Copa): Por cierto te importa si la conservo es que me encanta su diseño

Kanji (relajado y con una sonrisa): sin problemas tenemos un armario con replicas iguales

Sin previo aviso Kaijū rompió la parte superior de la copa contra el armario, sujeto a Touka de su cola de caballo la acerco a el y a la vista de todos sin ninguna pisca de duda clavo el Vidrio en el cuello de la Muchacha,

Todos:¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Kanji retrocedió mirando perplejo el cuerpo con un charco de sangre y miro a Kaijū, que al hablar era como si estuviera conteniendo una risa

Kaijū(mirando a Touka en el suelo temblando son sus brazos en el cuello, extendió sus brazos a los costados): espero no echarte de menos

El salón se volvió loco todos gritaban y corrían hacia la salida, los dos Butei corrieron apartando a todos de su camino

Butei 1(con una mirada feroz): ¡Quieto hay no te Muevas!, ¡Estas Bajo Arresto!

Apuntando sus armas a la cabeza de Kaijū quien sonreían y los miraba sin ninguna emoción, solo levanto los brazos sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero algo llamo la atención de uno de los Butei y era que los gritos de los espectadores no desaparecía iba en aumento incluso parecían más desesperados, al voltear las puertas de salida no se abrían ninguna sola se movía

Kaijū (Mirando a ambos): ¡Chicos!…respiren profundo (aspirando)

Entonces desde el techo probablemente de las rejillas de viento una nube enorme de Gas Verde cayó como una Cascada inundando todo el salón atrapando hay a todo el público, a los Butei a Kanji y a Kaijū

Butei 2(alarmado): no puede ser, ¡Gas Venenoso! rápido los respir…! Puuuuu ¡

Casi por reflejo los Butei habían sacado de sus bolsillos Respiradores Portátiles de Oxigeno de pequeño tamaño, llevándolos a sus bocas pero solo para darse cuenta de algo peor, dentro de los respiradores habían pequeñas capsulas del mismo Gas Venenoso inutilizándolos. 

Uno de los Butei había logrado tirar el respirador al suelo del cual salía Mas Gas, al mirar a su compañero este estaba tirado en el suelo con su boca llena de Gas Toxico mientras burbujas salían de su boca, rápidamente llevo sus manos a la boca y nariz, a su alrededor solo había Gas buscaba a Kaijū pero en cambio se encontró a toda la Audiencia, todos tirados en el suelo con sus caras azules con sus ojos desorbitados, con sangre saliendo de los orificios de sus Rostros, amontonados en las Puertas de salidas o sentados sin haber reaccionado, incluso encontró a Kanji en el suelo en las mismas condiciones, pero no encontraba a Kaijū 

Kaijū(Aspirando nuevamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa): Respira Mikishimo…(vuelve a Inhalar) Respira

Sus pulmones estaban por explotar entonces respiro, instantáneamente sus sistemas respiratorios fueron obstruidos y sin importar que tanto intentara respirar nada de aire entraba, Mikishimo cayó al suelo comenzando a abrir su traje mientras su pecho se inflaba, entonces Kaijū se paró a un costado de él mirándolo en el suelo y esa Sonrisa y ojos serios se transformaron, Su sonrisa se expandió marcando sus pómulos y sus dientes quedaron a la vista de igual forma que las encías, sus ojos se arrugaron su seriedad se desvaneció había signos de gozo al ver a Mikishimo de esa forma simplemente lo disfrutaba.

Sin entender por qué sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa como la de el, llevo sus manos al rostro era como si los músculos de su rostro quedaran tensos en esa sonrisa y entonces su voz salió de su garganta pero no eran palabras

Mikishimo (con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas): ¡Ja!! Jaja ¡! Jajaja ¡! Jajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡ !!!JAJAJA JAJA¡¡¡ ¡JA ¡¡Jjjj¡

La Voz de Mikishimo dejo de oírse, el único en pie en todo ese salón lleno de Gas venenoso era Kaijū quien doblando su cabeza a un costado aun con su sonrisa miro al lente de la cámara que aún estaba al aire que daba directamente a todas las pantallas de la Academia Butei 

El juego del Gato y el Ratón comenzó

**Author's Note:**

> Hola esta es una historia que comense hace poco que tenia en la cabeza y la queria explayar, si tienen tiempo pueden comentar que es lo que deberia mejorar ya sea bueno o mal asi a la hora de rescribir y escribir la segunda parte lo tengo en cuenta


End file.
